Laser range finders are devices that use a laser beam to determine the distance from the laser device to another object. Generally, laser range finders determine distances by measuring the time it takes a laser pulse to be reflected off an object and detected by the sender's imager. A laser range finder (LRF) can be very precise, to within a few millimeters, depending on the sharpness of the laser's pulses and the speed of the detector used to receive the reflected pulses. A LRF can have distance ranges that vary depending on the divergence in the laser beam, atmospheric conditions (e.g. moisture, trees, and other obstructions), and even temperature distortions along the horizon. Generally, a LRF is capable of determining the distance from an object up to about 400 meters away. In military applications though, handheld LRFs operate at ranges of 2-25 km and are often combined with binoculars or monocular devices. Vehicle mounted military LRFs operate in the 25 km range.
In tactical operations it is not only important to know precisely where a target is located, but it is important to be able to communicate that information to others. Additionally, it is important to detect a target and communicate the detection of that target without the target's knowledge. The present disclosure relates to and provides a system for such an application.